i'm feel so Alone
by luck-a-freeband
Summary: Fict GAJE. Pertama buat yang kaya gini. No Slash. OOC.


Desclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : TRAGEDY

WARNING DARK HARRY, OOC

+ I'm Feel so Alone +

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, meniupkan tirai-tirai putih yang terpasang di ventilasi jendela. Suasana begitu tenang dan menghanyutkan, tak ada suara sekecil apapun. Dia, seorang laki-laki yang telah menang dari galaunya perang besar yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Dia, seorang laki-laki yang dielu-elukan namanya disetiap penjuru dunia sihir. Dia, yang telah kehilangan banyak orang yang dicintainya semenjak kecil.

Sepertinya akhir bahagia tak kan pernah ia gapai, bersama siapa? Ia tak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Sendirian.

Kadang terpikir olehnya, seandainya sejak awal ia tak dilahirkan ke dunia ini, tentu dia takkan merasa kehilangan seperti ini. Seandainya ia ikut mati dalam perang besar, takkan ia sendiri seperti ini.

Keheningan mencapai puncak kewahyuannya, menghentikan roda waktu yang bergerliya tanpa menampakkan keelokannya.

Terbakar, kini peluh dan keluh ia rasakan. Dalam buaian sang pemberi keheningan, ia terjun kedalam dasar jurang kehampaannya.

Air matanya menderu perlahan, meninggalkan jejak basah di pipi pemuda itu. Seharusnya ia bahagia, seharusnya ia merasa tenang karena hidupnya telah kembali.

Tapi tidak dengan kebahagiaannya!

'Kebahagiaan, eh?' batinnya dalam kekosongannya, ia tersenyum pahit terkesan seperti ejekan. Mengejek kesendiriannya, mengejek derita batinnya.

Bukankah ia sudah bahagia? Semasanya di Hogwarts dulu, tak pernah ia menunjukkan kesedihannya. Tak pernah ia memamerkan pilunya. Hanya senyuman yang ia tawarkan kepada setiap orang. Tak perlu berbagi duka dalam dirinya.

Sesaat ia merindukan teman-temannya, sesaat ia mengenang kehebohannya, sesaat ia mengingat masa jayanya. Apapun itu, hanya ia simpan dalam peti terdalam di hatinya. Menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Apakah ini tebusan yang harus ia bayar demi mengalahkan atau lebih tepatnya membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya pada Penguasa Kegelapan?

'Dendam orang tuanya?' ia tersenyum lagi, tidak. Itu semua bukan dendam kedua orang tuanya, melainkan dendamnya sendiri.

Semua orang berusaha melindunginya, menjauhkannya dari segala kejahatan dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka sendiri hanya demi keegoisan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan.

Semakin larut dalam peliknya duka, ia merutuk dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan dirinya, dan tak bisa memaafkan kebodohannya.

Hari ini adalah hari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan belas. Seharusnya ia akan merayakannya bersama semua orang yang masih mencintainya di kehidupannya. Tapi dengan suatu alasan, ia tak mau mengusik kehidupan mereka lagi. Hidupnya adalah bencana, hidupnya adalah duka yang harus ia tanggung sendiri.

Jauh kedalam alunan melodi tak bernada. Ia memandang sendu perapian yang ada di depannya. Udara dingin semakin merasuk kedalam pori-porinya. Tapi ia tak peduli, hanya keheningan yang ingin ia temui.

"Harry?" sebuah suara dari belakang membangunkan ia dari lamunannya, menarik kehangatan yang telah menghilang dari sisinya. Ia menghapus jejak kepiluannya, berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Ah, Draco. Ada apa? Dan...err..bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun getaran dalam suaranya. Sempurna ia menutupi lukanya.

"Pintu utama tak terkunci, dan tak ada yang menyahut ketika kupanggil. Aku di perintah Kingsley mengantarkan perkamen ini untukmu" kata pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata abu-abu itu sambil menyerahkan tiga gulung perkamen.

"Terima kasih" jawab Harry tersenyum dan menerima pemberian pemuda didepannya. Tanpa disadari, Harry tengah mengamati perawakan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Rambut pirangnya berkilau seterang sinar matahari terasa sangat hangat, tapi kontras sekali dengan mata abu-abunya, sangat dingin dan sepi. Sepi? Harry membuyarkan lamunannya dan duduk dikursinya

"Silakan duduk dulu Draco." Katanya kemudian.

Draco duduk di kursi didepan Harry, mengamati wajah Harry. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sesak, seakan-akan ia ingin menangis dan memeluk Harry.

"Kreacher" disambut dengan bunyi 'pop' keras, peri rumah itu muncul dan membungkuk ke arah Harry.

"Tolong bawakan dua gelas coklat panas, untukku dan Draco" lanjut Harry.

"Baik, Mr. Harry Potter, sir" peri itu menghilang dan kembali lagi dengan membawakan dua gelas coklat panas.

"Bagaimana kabar mu dan Astoria? Kudengar kabar kau menikah dengannya sebulan yang lalu? Maaf aku tak ikut hadir." Kata Harry pada Draco dengan senyuman khasnya, lagi-lagi menahan pilunya.

"Astoria meninggal, sehari sebelum pernikahan." Draco menunduk, terdengar dari suaranya, ia bergetar.

"Ah, maaf" entah kenapa kali ini Harry tersenyum. Tersenyum? Diluar akal sehatnya, hatinya menari-nari gembira mendengar kabar itu.

"Harry, ku dengar kabar kau tak pernah menghubungi siapapun lagi. Bahkan keluarga Weasley pun tidak. Ada apa Harry?" tanya Draco mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tak menghubungi mereka karena sibuk. Itu saja." Bohong, untuk kesekian kalinya ia tak bisa berkata jujur.

Draco menatap mata Harry tajam, dan itu membuat Harry gugup dan tak nyaman.

"Kau tau Harry, semenjak perang besar, kita sudah berbaikan dan aku sudah menganggapmu seperti keluargaku sendiri Harry"

Harry terperanjat, kenapa orang ini selalu bisa membaca pikirannya. Oh, leglymency? Tidak, tidak. Harry sudah membentengi dirinya dengan Occlumency saat ia bersama siapapun.

"Harry" Draco heran melihat perubahan wajah Harry.

"am..emm...ya?" gugup Harry, dunia seakan terbelah menjadi dua saat Draco tengah menyentuh dahinya. Degup jantung Harry berdetak kencang, wajahnya memanas, ia merasakan getaran halus yang bergejolak diperutnya.

"Kau demam, ayo ku antar ke kamar mu." Lanjut Draco sambil merangkul pinggang Harry, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Dan dengan dipapah Draco, mereka menuju ke kamar.

Harry, terbaring dikasur empuknya, pikirannya terbang ke taman surga, degup jantung semakin ia rasakan begitu tak berarak.

"Draco" Harry terkejut, hatinya kembali terlonjak begitu Draco menggenggam tangan Harry dalam kalutnya. Draco tampak begitu cemas, kepanikan seperti mengakar dihatinya.

Sesaat mereka terhanyut dalam diam mereka, ketenangan menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiaan Harry yang membuncah.

Entah mengapa hatinya sangat berharap akan cintanya Draco. Tapi pantaskah itu, Draco hanya menganggapnya sebagai keluarga itu tak lebih.

Harry kembali tersenyum sinis, ia memejamkan matanya dan terbuai dalam keheningan malam.

Namun ia merasakan tangan Draco perlahan terlepas dari genggamannya, ia terperanjat dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Mau kemana kau Draco?" tanya Harry entah kenapa ia merasa panik. Tak ingin ia sendiri lagi, hanya Draco yang dia inginkan. Hanya dia.

"Aku akan membuatkan ramuan untukmu Harry." Kata Draco pelan

"Tidak, aku mau kau disini menemaniku" bentak Harry tiba-tiba membuat bingung Draco.

"Aku hanya kembali ke Manor sebentar dan aku akan kembali lagi nanti"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" Harry merapalkan mantra pada Draco, dan sukses membuat Draco terjatuh membatu. Hanya bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak dan berkilat marah.

Harry begitu sesak merasakan kepedihan kesendiriannya, ia tak ingin lagi ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi. Tak ingin.

Betapa kerasnya ujian yang menderu kehidupan Harry, membuat Harry melampaui batas kewajarannya berpikir logis.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Draco yang cukup berat baginya keatas kasur. Menatap mata keabu-abuan itu dengan kilat emosinya.

Draco menggerak-gerakkan matanya, membuat Harry terkekeh pelan.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku seperti yang lain, kan Draco?" kata Harry masih terkekeh. "Kau tau? Besok adalah Harry ulang tahunku, dan aku tak ingin ada yang masuk kedalam kehidupanku lagi" lanjut Harry.

"Tapi, saat ini. Kau malah mengantarkan dirimu padaku." Harry mulai tertawa. Mata hijaunya berkilat aneh. Draco merinding, namun tak mampu berbuat apapun.

Harry merapalkan mantra yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Draco serta lehernya, dan melepaskan mantra Petrifius Totalusnya. Tapi Draco tetap tak bisa bergerak karena mantra pengikat yang diberikan Harry.

"Sepertinya kau harus ke St. Mungo Harry" kata Draco sinis masih dengan posisi terikat.

"mungkin saja," Harry terkekeh lagi, ia menjilat pipi pucat Draco. Dan tmenyeringai penuh misteri.

Harry memainkan tongkatnya di tangan Draco, tongkat sihirnya mengeluarkan percikan api yang membuat Draco berjengit kesakitan. Merasakan panasnya api yang keluar dari tongkat Harry.

Harry melonjak senang, ini dia yang membuat jantung Harry terlonjak kegirangan. Melihat wajah menderita Draco. Wajah menderita yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Lagi, Harry merasa senang dengan permainannya. Ia menyulutkan tongkat panasnya ke kulit pucat Draco.

"Arghhh!" Teriak Draco semakin kesakitan

"Accio Pisau" sebuah pisau terbang kearah Harry dan di tangkapnya.

Harry semakin ingin mencoba dengan alat yang lain. Dengan perlahan Harry menusukkan pisau itu ke dada Draco, tidak terlalu dalam.

Teriakan Draco kini makin terasa indah ditelinga Harry, penderitaan yang dialami Draco seperti obat kesengsaraan dirinya.

Harry mencoba menarik pisau itu membentuk suatu gambaran berupa sambaran petir yang melintang dari dada hingga keperut Draco.

Bersimbah darah segar dari tubuh Draco, Harry melihat wajah menderita 'sahabatnya' itu. Semakin bahagia rasanya hati Harry.

"Arrrggghhh! Harry!BRENGSEK kau!" Teriak Draco ditengah siksaannya, badannya kini mati rasa, perih menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

Harry hanya terkekeh dan melihat mata keabu-abuan Draco yang berkilat dengan jijik.

"Baru saja kau bilang menganggapku keluarga, dan sekarang kau membuangku,eh?" kata Harry sambil terkekeh.

Harry merasa pandangan Draco sangat tajam dan itu mengganggu kegiatannya. Harry mengangkat pisaunya dan mulai mencongkel mata abu-abu Draco satu per satu. Teriakan Draco membahana seluruh ruangan ditengah banjir darahnya.

Harry terkekeh, 'kini tak kan ada yang mengganggu lagi' batinnya. Namun perkiraannya salah, ternyata Draco berteriak-teriak keras. Sangat tidak enak didengar.

Harry memegang pipi Draco yang penuh dengan darah dan menusukkan pisaunya kedalam kerongkongan Draco. Tubuh Draco bergetar hebat, dan kemudian tak bergeming lagi.

Harry tertawa. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang. Ia begitu bahagia melihat penderitaan orang lain. Tunggu, ia merasa di awasi. Ah, ternyata hanya kedua bola mata Draco. Harry-pun menginjak kedua mata itu hingga hancur. Senang sekali rasanya, kebahagiaan dalam hatinya membuncah membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan tidur bersama tubuh tak bernyawa Draco. Tak peduli darah mengotori tubuhnya, ia merasa nyaman.

-0-

Harry terbangun ditengah lelapnya, ia memandang matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya. Mengingatkan dirinya pada Draco, ia menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Draco disebelahnya. Rambut pirangnya kini kemerahan, akibat kegiatan Harry semalam.

Harry memapah tubuh Draco ke ruang makan, dan didudukannya tubuh Draco di kursi makan. Mulut Draco yang terluka itu terbuka, wajahnya penuh dengan darah, matanya hitam bolong hanya tersisa daging dan darah yang mengering. Pemandangan yang indah bagi Harry.

Harry duduk berseberangan dengan Draco. Ia tersenyum dan melahap makanannya dengan rakus.

'Ku rasa aku takkan sendirian lagi' batin Harry sambil terkekeh.

+ The End +

Fict apa ini? GAJE! Entah kenapa, saat ini, tepat pukul 00.00 hingga 02.15 membuat cerita seperti ini. Merinding saiia di buatnya. Grrraaaahhh...yah kali ini no SLASH...Gomen...

Mohon Riphiuwnya pliss,,,,


End file.
